


P is for Plain; Sivagami

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [16]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The easiest way to face a problem is to solve it.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 1





	P is for Plain; Sivagami

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



“I’ll never go back to my Acharya again,” sobbed little Baahu.

“Now, now, someone needs to calm down,” smiled Sivagami, gently stroking his hair. “Tell me, child… what’s bothering you?”

“He is a liar, Amma!” Baahu fumed. “He says that the wife of Peddananna is to be called Doddamma! And… and…”

“And what?”

“And he says bad things… like you are not my mother!” Baahu wept inconsolably.

Sivagami sighed.

She had known that such a day would come.

She decided to tell him the plain truth, however painful the consequences might be.

“Listen to me, Baahu,” she took a deep breath, wiping off his tears. “You will never speak like that about your Acharya again.”

“Look here.” She pointed towards the huge portrait of Vikramadeva on the wall. “This is Naanna. And THIS is your real Amma,” she fished out the lone painting of Vikrama’s wife which she had carefully hidden in her jewellery box, fighting back a lone tear.

“I don’t get you,” Baahu kept scowling. “I don’t know her. I haven’t even seen her.”

“I–I didn’t give… give birth to you, child,” stammered Sivagami, biting her lip. “She gave birth to you. Your Amma. Naanna’s wife. And I am your Peddananna’s wife, so that would make me your…”

“Doddamma?” Baahu frowned. “That’s such a big name! Amma sounds much better,” he reasoned.

“And,” he continued, his face suddenly lighting up. “Not everyone is as lucky as Kanna to have TWO Ammas!”


End file.
